Lost in Time
by Snug-Tug-Chicada
Summary: EDITED! I deleted it to change everything, so now it's a lil' more interesting. Two warriors are thrown into the future, but future America, not China! How did they get there? How will they get home?


Note: Hey guys and gals! I have FINALLY updated! Well. . . I mean I have finally CHANGED my story! YAY! I hope you guys like it, it's not much for now.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dynasty Warriors characters. Which I'm guessing is pretty obvious to all of you. ^_^  
  
Chapter 1: The Net of Battle  
  
Zhao Yun walked to his lord's private chamber and bowed. Lord Liu Bei greeted him. "What is it?"  
  
"The Sun family is requesting aid," General Zhao Yun replied. "They are under attack by Sima Yi."  
  
He sighed. "How many Wei troops are there?"  
  
"Their estimation was about ten thousand soldiers. They are but six thousand, my Lord."  
  
"Oh." He looked at the map sitting in front of him on his desk. "Are they in Wu territory?"  
  
"Yes. Shi Ting, Yang Province."  
  
Liu Bei stood from his studies and headed for his weapon stash. He pulled his sword from its sheathe.  
  
"I doubt Zhang Fei is going to approve of this," Zhao Yun pointed out.  
  
"Is he the Lord of Shu? No, I am. Even though we are sworn brothers, I do my best to not let him take over me."  
  
Zhao Yun bowed again and walked out of the room. There the Wu messenger waited. Zhao Yun slightly nodded. "Tell your lord we shall be there shortly."  
  
The soldier bowed and practically ran out of the castle. However, as he turned a corner, a broad, muscular man caught him by the arm. "Look a little spy!"  
  
"Zhang Fei, calm yourself," Zhao Yun said, coming to the rescue. That's Zhao Yun, always helping. "He's a messenger. Lighten up."  
  
Zhang Fei released the frightened soldier.  
  
"Continue on." the soldier ran as fast as possible outside.  
  
"Did Lord Liu Bei respond?"  
  
"Yes. And we will be leaving shortly. I highly doubt you should come. You'll probably turn on them since you hate them so much. And what good will that do you, huh?"  
  
"Oh, great," Zhang Fei sighed sarcastically. He frowned. He was a very scary-looking man. He was very muscular, and his eyes were dark. His tallness mixed with his features frightened even his own troops.  
  
Then Liu Bei walked towards them, his bodyguards close. "Ah, hello Zhang Fei."  
  
"Hello, my brother," Zhang Fei replied calmly.  
  
Liu Bei rose an eyebrow, waiting for Zhang Fei to comment on the Sun family's request. Nothing came. He turned to Zhao Yun. "Ready your men."  
  
"Yes, my lord," Zhao Yun replied, bowing. He glared at Zhang Fei as he left.  
  
Zhao Yun rubbed his aching head. (Why can't this war be over?) he thought. He stopped a soldier in the halls. "Tell the troops to get ready for battle. We are supporting the Sun family."  
  
The solder nodded and did as he was told. Zhao Yun went to the stables for his favorite horse. He pet the white beauty, and whispered, "Come on, off to battle." The horse grunted in reply, but followed his master's orders. Zhao Yun saddled his horse and placed a metal shield over his forehead. Then he mounted and left the stables.  
  
~~~~~{-------------  
  
Sun Ce waited impatiently inside the safely guarded gates of Wan Castle. He had his elbow on his thigh and his chin on his hand. His horse neighed, irritated. He wondered when that messenger would return. (Ah, forget this,) he thought. He galloped to the South Gate and commanded the captains to open it.  
  
The South Gate captains did as they were told, and Sun Ce rode into battle. Immediately, his younger sister, Sun Shang Xiang was right next to him.  
  
"What ARE you doing?" Shang Xiang asked, quite worried.  
  
"Riding into battle, what do you think?" Ce replied, stating the obvious.  
  
"You said that you wouldn't head in to fight unless the reinforcements arrived."  
  
"Well, I got tired of waiting."  
  
Shang Xiang sighed. (Of course he did,) she thought, leaving her brother's side and continuing to fight.  
  
~~~~{-----  
  
"ALL UNTIS, ATTACK!" Liu Bei commanded his generals as they ran over the high hill0s to aid Wu. "KILL ANY WEI SOLDIER YOU SEE!"  
  
Sun Ce felt the thundering of the Shu forces on the ground as his slashed aside another soldier. He turned to get a look at his new allies.  
  
Liu Bei was in the lead, followed by Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, and Wei Yan. They had brought four thousand troops.  
  
"Kill. . . Wei. . ." Wei Yan said in hardly-understandable language. He urged his horse forward. He split from the rest of the army and headed for a large group of Wei soldiers.  
  
+++[~~~  
  
"Archers, hide in the trees and wait for my command," Jiang Wei shouted to his archer units. The units climbed the tallest, thickest trees. "Aim your arrows in the direction of General Zhang He." The archers looked toward the direction Zhang He used to be, but he wasn't there. "What? Where did he go?"  
  
Zhang He laughed as he and his crossbow units hid in the trees. "Kill them," he ordered his soldiers. He pulled a bow an arrow of his own from his shoulder and aimed for Jiang Wei, who was still puzzled.  
  
Zhao Yun slashed another soldier. He swung his spear left and right, cutting through the soldiers as if they were butter. He backed up into something hard. Turning around and slashing another soldier, he came face to face with-- Gan Ning.  
  
They turned and stood back-to-back.  
  
"Watch where you're going," Gan Ning snapped. He swung his sword and sliced through a soldier.  
  
"How about you watch where YOU'RE going?" Zhao Yun growled in return.  
  
"Well if by any chance-" he cut through another pathedic soldier "-you WERE actually watching where you were going-" and another soldier dead "-you would not have run into me!"  
  
"Cut the crap!" Zhao Yun swung through four soldiers, killing them almost instantly. "You should be more careful of where you're going-" he killed another warrior "-because I-" Gan Ning inturrupted him.  
  
"Shhh!" All of the soldiers around them stopped in a circle a yard or so away.  
  
CRACK.  
  
Ning paused. "Did you hear that?" he whispered.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
SNAP.  
  
Zhao Yun froze. "Yes. . ." He looked around. "It sounds like twigs breaking. . ."  
  
Ning looked closely into the trees. "You think there's archers?"  
  
SNAP. The ground underneath them shook. They slowly turned their heads and looked at each other, then at the ground.  
  
BAM. The floor underneath snapped and they fell down into a huge ditch.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!" 


End file.
